Princess Amaranth and the Grey Knight
by GreysonSkye
Summary: One of many fairy tales that exist in the RWBY universe, Princess Amaranth and the Grey Knight tells the story of a sheltered princess and her forbidden love.


**Princess Amaranth and the Grey Knight**

Once, long before the kingdoms of the modern day, there was a beautiful princess named Amaranth, whose hair was as golden as the grain she was named for. Her sparkling blue eyes put all who glanced upon them at ease, and her heart was known to be of purest, benevolent virtue. However, her mother and father, the King and Queen of the great, prosperous land, kept the princess locked away in her room, so that the only way she could see the outside world was through her window. She would often gaze out the window to all the little birds and squirrels skittering about the great oak tree outside. They were so free and happy, she thought. Unburdened by the pains of royalty.

One morning, as Princess Amaranth strolled about her room, watching the small creatures prancing outside her window, she heard a sound only heard on rare occasions. The door to her luxurious room began to unlock. The King and Queen stepped inside.

"Amaranth, the time in your life has come where you must choose a Prince," her mother explained.

"But mother, do you not think me too young to be married?" Princess Amaranth asked. She was grateful at the chance to leave her room, but not ready for marriage. There was much she had not yet seen of the world.

"We do not believe you are too young," the King said. "As you have become a woman today, we will host a ball in your honor. There, you will meet princes from kingdoms all around. Your mother and I know one who is to our liking. Crown Prince Redmond of Garnedell.

Princess Amaranth was repulsed by the thought. She had heard many tales of the dark kingdom of Garnedell from her caretaker, a kindly old woman by the name of Clementine. The warlike land cared only for money and gain, without any care for who they brought down along their way. But, Amaranth knew better than to argue with her parents. She simply nodded, then continued watching the animals outside her window as her mother and father left.

Night came, and Princess Amaranth continued looking out her window. The birds and creatures had long since taken to their beds, and so the Princess looked to the chariots and royal processions entering the castle yard. Once again, Princess Amaranth heard her bedroom door unlock. Her mother and Father stood in the doorway, and the princess was given over to Clementine to dress for the occasion.

Princess Amaranth entered the ballroom in a daze. Never before had she seen so many people, who all seemed to be looking her way. She walked with the King and Queen to the front of the ballroom. Rows of knights stood on guard on either side of the three, and countless hopeful princes behind them, laying their eyes upon the beautiful princess for the first time. As the princess walked, her eyes fell upon a knight, no older than she. His hair was grey as his well-worn armor, and his eyes a deep green. For a second, their gaze met, but the Grey Knight looked away quickly. The princess had supper, and the princes were then presented to her.

The first Prince presented was Crown Prince Redmond of Garnedell. He held a regal appearance, worthy of a king. His brown hair was healthy and strong, and his robes were the color of flame and blood.

"Greetings, my beautiful princess," Redmond greeted. "It would be my honor to make you my wife. Together, our kingdoms shall conquer all!"

Much to Prince Redmond's dismay, the Princess had not fallen for him.

Prince after prince was brought to Princess Amaranth, none being to her liking. At the end of the ceremony, the King and Queen decided their daughter marry Prince Redmond.

"But mother, may I request to see one more man before the ball ends?" Amaranth asked.

"We have already presented all the princes from all the kingdoms near us! Who could possibly be left?" Her mother answered, bewildered by her daughter's request.

"Him." Princess Amaranth declared, pointing to the knight she had locked eyes with. Her mother, father, the knight, and all the princes around were shocked. He was not royalty, but a poor farm boy who had taken up arms to earn a name for his family.

"No, my daughter. You are far above his league. You must marry a prince, for he is nothing but a poor farm boy. He does not even have any honors as a knight yet," the Queen stated. And so, Princess Amaranth and Prince Redmond had their first dance, much to the jealousy of all the other princes who had journeyed far to see the fair maiden. Sometime amid the dance, a letter came for Prince Redmond, and he had to take care of the business immediately. He declared he would return by the top of the next hour, and left hastily.

Once again alone, the Princess looked around. Many of the princes had already left, for they could not bear to see the Princess dance with another man. However, standing by the doorway, the Princess saw the same Grey Knight as before. He shuffled nervously as she walked over to him, her royalty and intense beauty making him uneasy. He then gained the courage to look into her eyes, and all worry was gone.

"Before the prince returns, would you care to dance with me?" Princess Amaranth asked.

The Grey Knight was shocked, for he had never danced with a woman so beautiful and of such status. He felt unworthy, but he was in no position to deny a Princess's request. And so, the two danced. They spoke, and laughed, and danced, and fell in love.

The two enjoyed their time together so much that they forgot time altogether. As they spoke, and laughed, and danced, and fell in love, Prince Redmond returned to the ballroom, and was furious upon seeing the two together.

"She is my Princess, and in time, she is to be my Queen! We are to be married tomorrow night, and if I see you with her again I will see you hanged by the next sunset!" Prince Redmond shouted. He shoved the Grey Knight to the ground. "To think I let you be one of my knights, and you return the favor like _this?_ You sicken me."

"Stop! You mustn't hurt him!" Princess Amaranth insisted, putting herself between the two. With a grunt, Prince Redmond backed away.

The next morning, as Princess Amaranth watched the chariots and processions leave the castle yard, she once again heard her bedroom door unlock. In stepped the King and Queen, accompanied by Prince Redmond.

"Our princess, the time has come for you to be married," the King declared. "You will accompany Prince Redmond back to Garnedell, where you will be married tomorrow at sunset. Please pack up your belongings, and join him in your new home."

Princess Amaranth and Prince Redmond began their long journey to Garnedell. The two traveled through field and meadow, through dark swamp and mountains, until reaching the immense, dark castle. Though the sun had not yet set, the sky was dreary and dark. The world seemed as if the Sun never shown. Though there was a large tree just outside her window, no birds or squirrels skittered about. Princess Amaranth could not imagine life in such a place. As she fell asleep, she imagined life with the Grey Knight, whom she would never meet again.

The next sunset, she was married. That night, she once again gazed out her window, wishing to be free of Garnedell, to be free of Prince Redmond. Exhausted, she drew the curtains and retired to bed. Sometime in the night's darkest hour, the fair Princess was awakened by three sharp knocks at the window. She paused, thinking it to be a dream, but three more knocks came. The princess became worried, as no lawful man or woman would be awake in a place like this, at an hour like this. For a third time, three knocks came.

The princess gathered all her courage. She lit a candle and opened the blinds. She let out a small scream when she saw what was in front of her. On the large branch, just outside the window perched a shadowy figure, face obscured by a brown hooded cloak. The figure looked up, and removed their hood to reveal their face. A wave of relief flooded Princess Amaranth as she saw who it was. The Grey Knight. Princess Amaranth opened the window.

"It is you, the one I truly love!" Princess Amaranth said happily. She was once again united with her true love.

"Princess Amaranth! I am so happy to see you once more!" The Grey Knight welcomed, bowing his head in respect. He climbed into the window quietly, careful not to make a sound.

"But, sir Knight, if Prince Redmond finds you, you will be killed. You must run from here, and we must only meet in secret," Princess Amaranth said. "Perhaps one day we may run away together, and I will be with you, only you, my true love."

The two kissed as moonlight leaked into the room, coating the lovers' faces in mystical silver. As they embraced, an unwelcome sound was heard at Princess Amaranth's door. It opened.

"My lady, I heard a scream! Are you alright?" Prince Redmond shouted, barging in the door. His worry turned to fury, as he grabbed the collar of the Grey Knight and held him to the wall. "I warned you, and you have ignored me! You will see the executioner at soonest noon!" Prince Redmond shoved the Grey Knight into the wall, and let him fall to the floor.

"Please, do not hurt him!" Princess Amaranth insisted. Prince Redmond struck her as well, letting her fall to the floor next to the Grey Knight.

"You are a monster. Anyone who strikes their wife deserves the gallows! _Monster!_ " The Grey Knight yelled, as he was dragged away to the dungeon by Prince Redmond. Princess Amaranth sat and wept. She slept no more that night.

At noon, when anywhere else the Sun would shine above, the sky was still a dreary, dark, grey. A large crowd had gathered to watch the Grey Knight executed. Princess Amaranth sat in despair with Prince Redmond to her side. Knights stood at either side of them, their faces covered as per Redmond's command. Each knight held a sword and shield, with a bow and arrow strapped to their back.

Princess Amaranth got an extreme, perilous idea. Much could go wrong, but much would go wrong if she did not act. The Princess saw the bow and arrow, and saw the executioner, reading off the Grey Knight's crimes while tying his noose.

As the executioner reached for the lever, Princess Amaranth sprung from her seat, snatching the bow and arrow from the knight next to her. She prayed her aim was true, and shot a single arrow into the rope of the noose. As the Grey Knight fell, he was spared as the rope severed. Sprinting through the crowd, Princess Amaranth ran to him, untied his blindfold, and sprinted away together with him.

Though the two spent the rest of their life on the run, they enjoyed every minute of it. Princess Amaranth was shown the wonders of the world. The oceans, mountains, forests and jungles. Each city, village and town. She had found her true love.

And the two lived happily ever after.


End file.
